I Did It ¦ Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED 6
Jared gets killed constantly in the Dark World before entering the first Dark World dungeon. He also finally figures out how to get the item from the witch. Synopsis Jared feels good again that he can actually make progress. He takes three hearts of damage from the flying triceratops - twice! Jared sees $300 he can get before realizing that he needs the hookshot first. He is killed by the triceratops. Jared heads to a portal he can use. He can now escape the area he was stuck in before. Jared finds a guy that wants money, and Lank proves to be a cheapskate. Jared wants to try to get anything. He lists some of the areas he could work with. Jared picks up a sign and throws it into pool. The guy is angry at Lank for throwing a sign in - but gives him $20 for it. Jared throws in another rock, and a reply appears saying "Fuck you". Jared doesn't want to do another dungeon yet, considering how hard dungeon 4 was. Jared doesn't want to buy medicine from an expensive rat. Jared talks to the flute boy, who gives him the flute straight away, avoiding the shovel. Jared can now beat dungeon 2. Jared dances as he warps back to the light world - and finds $20! Jared wonders what happens if he finds the shovel now. He hopes the flute doesn't disappear when he finds it. His bird friend breaks out. Jared points out that it is clearly an ocarina, not a flute. Jared uses his bird friend to teleport around the world. Jared thinks about going to dungeon 5 in the dark world, but needs the hookshot. He decides to go to dungeon 1 instead. Jared fights a flying triceratops again. Jared finds a monkey, who says "Have you even gone into the witch's hut yet, dumbass? Sorry but there's a 10 rupee stupidity fee." Jared goes invisible to avoid the enemies. He is killed anyway. Jared needs to use the flute to teleport back. He can't spawn in the dark world. Jared wants a fairy, but can't catch one, because he doesn't have the net yet. Jared heads into the dark world, and is killed by the enemies again. Jared walks into the witch's hut and discovers that this is where to get the magic mushroom, but here it is bombs. Jared can't spend too much money as he needs it for the dungeon, so he decides not to. The witch says "Wow that took you forever to figure out. Idiot." Jared tries to avoid enemies in the dark world. Jared forgets the path he needs to take. Jared finds the monkey again, who says "Heard you finally went into the hut. Good on you. Too bad. 10 rupee fee anyway. ...Idiot." He finally gets to the temple, and the monkey wants more money. "Man, you know what I could really use? 100 dollars." Lank can finally enter dungeon 1. A lot of the dungeon can be skipped because Jared already has the hammer. He finds a key early on. The developers had the foresight to not allow players to get stuck with keys being in bad places. Jared finds enemies that track his movements that he can't kill. He can kill the green ones with the hammer, but he needs the bow to kill the red one. A bow would be so useful right now! Jared makes a mistake by going to a room full of enemies. He finds a key in a chest. Jared finds the big key, as he gets beaten up by turtles. He barely survives. He ends up in a dark room, and finds 10 arrows and an extra key. Jared kills an enemy that drops 8 bombs. Jared can't boomerang the fire lizards, so he throws blocks instead. He finds an extra key. Never underestimate the Staff of Samaria! Jared finds the compass. Jared is shocked to find the Bombos. Jared becomes lost. Jared uses his block to lob enemies off the edge. Jared finds another group of enemies he can't defeat without the bow. Jared navigates himself around the dungeon. He wonders if bombos will kill the red guys. He finds another chest which contains the map. Jared wants to fight the red guy with bombos. He doesn't have enough magic, but nothing drops magic. It doesn't work. Jared is upset. Jared can't beat this dungeon yet, so he leaves. Category:Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED Category:Videos